Time of Dying
by Chibi Orochi-kun
Summary: A single tear fell down his face, the last testament to his existence, as his vision faded to black. CharaDeath, Yaoi if u squint... I think... R&R Plz


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace, Thank you.

A/N: In this story, I do not state who each character is. I left clues for you, the reader, so you could figure out who's who. After you read, please submit your thoughts on "Who was who?" to me in a review. I would really appreciate if you also told me what you thought in your review too. Please and thank you. Oh! Also, I have drawn a sketch that aplys to this story. If you would like to see it, you can find the link on my profile, thanks again!

Time of Dying

_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life  
Flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up  
I'm living a nightmare _

The sounds of chanting emitted by the eight shadow figures that sat upon pillars around him overflowed his conscious mind as he lay motionless on the stone ground of the cave. The paralysis jutsu that was placed upon him was still in affect. Soon, the chanting turned into a low hum, the kind that makes your body vibrate. From that low hum, the pain came. It started as a skin tingling sensation and then became more and more like his body was being consumed by fire. He desperately wanted to scream, cry, anything but he was paralyzed. All he could do was let this happen, let them kill him. But he wouldn't die that easily, Whether he could move or not, he would fight to the end, for that was his ninja way.

But he was finding it hard to follow through with that mental declaration as the pain intensified. The pain of fire left him and was replaced by the feeling that he was being ripped open from the inside. That something locked within him was trying to claw its way out. He fought hard against the scream that was forming in his throat, the pain too much. His tear soaked eyes staring endlessly at the ceiling of the cave, having nothing else to focus on. The air around his body cackled with unrestrained power, turning orange from the chakra. His vision soon began to go black when the intricate design upon his abdomen began to burn so intensely, it felt as though acid was poured on him and was eating through his skin.

The stillness of his unconscious mind was a welcome feeling, away from the torture he was experiencing awake. As he sat in the quiet abyss, he began to feel weaker and weaker. Knowing what was happening, he prayed to Kami for it to stop. But, considering the life he lived, he knew Kami didn't care. As he prayed, a roar of desperation erupted form the back of his mind. Suddenly, he found himself in the sewer, watching the golden gates in front of him being broken apart. As piece after piece fell, one thought came to his mind, the one thing he desperately wanted to do. The one person he desperately wanted to see.

Soon, images of his past, memories he had long forgotten came rushing back. Moments, frozen in time by his brain, in hopes to never forget what that moment meant to him. He didn't see any point in having memories at the moment. Visions of the life he once had, voices of friends long since lost, everything just came rushing back. Out of all the faces he was seeing, one stood out. The one person who mattered the most to him, that was who he saw. That was the only person he wanted to see, needed to see.

A massive claw reached through a hole in the broken gate, nearly impaling him. He stepped back against the wall of this sewer like place, watching helplessly as the golden bars broke more rapidly. His eyes wide in fear, as a surge of red blasted from the various holes, burning the walls around him. Again, a roar erupted from behind the bars, glinting fangs shimmered in the darkness. Large red eyes opened and stared at him, as if to confirm this was real. Growls and snarls followed as giant claws struck at the breaking bars, quickening their disintegration. His body shivered at the site, while a scream was locked in his throat, a scream to stop.

_I will not die  
I will survive _

"Stop!" He finally shouted inside his mind. Praying that the beast behind the bars would listen, it did not.

"**_NO! I will be free! I will not stop!"_** Came the voice from behind the bars.

The clawing of the broken bars intensified after that declaration. The room began to shake, floods of the red flames escaping the quickly disappearing gate. His body was burned, the pain too much. He returned to the waking world, only to be greeted by a pain that was far worse. He still refused to scream, even if he could. The pain was so intense, that he couldn't breathe, his lungs burned. Every muscle in his body was tense, adding to his pain. Soon, the orange chakra around his body began to hurt him, burning at his flesh. Sparks shocked his body as the power in the air around him intensified. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Tears began to fall down the sides of his face, as he felt the beginnings of his end.

_I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive  
When you're beside me  
I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying _

_"I can't die, I won't die!" _He shouted in his mind. _"Not until I see him, not until then! I can't die!"_ He bashed his fists against the burning walls of the sewer. The soft side of his hand turned black, yet he still continued to hit. Tears falling anew, he continued to chant those three words. Images of the one who mattered most to him flashed again through his dying mind. Memories of them together played without sound, like a silent movie. Returning to his conscious self, he prayed again. He prayed for that person to save him, to keep him alive. But, deep down, he knew they would never come. Just like his "friends" in his home village, that person would not come. No one would come, and if anyone did, it was already too late. He was too far gone to be saved.

Throwing his head back, his spirit broken, he released a sobbing scream. He couldn't see them, but he knew the eight figures on the pillars were smirking. More cries of pain escaped his throat as his abdomen began to rise of the stone floor, an orb of red chakra bubbling from the burning mark. Inside his mind, the beast continued to beat at the bars, roaring in victory when they would break, releasing more of its evil energy. His nails scrapped against the stone, as the pain worsened. His voice now hoarse from his cries, only gurgling sounds escaped. It was then his body began to go numb, starting with his legs.

His eyes began to glaze over, retreating into his mind. He watched in pure horror as the beast continued to gnaw and claw at the bars. The tears had long since stopped, his body had begun to shut down. Swallowing hard, he looked back up towards the beast, but found a different image. The person who mattered most to him. The small smile on their lips was enough to make him forget about his pain, his end. The sincerity in their eyes made his heart beat faster, despite that it was actually slowing down. As abruptly as the image came, it was gone. Leaving him in the sewer, watching as the last of the gate was destroyed and the beast freed. Back in reality, the pain was gone, only the low humming created by the eight figures remained. Staring at the ceiling, an image of that person was all he saw as his world faded to black.

_On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life  
Passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up  
I'm living a nightmare _

Shadows moved around him, doing what? He didn't care. He felt no need to care, since soon his existence would end. Soon, he would fulfill his purpose of leaving his home. He would give up his body to the shadow standing at his feet. A sigh escaped him as he closed his eyes, welcoming the darkness that enveloped him. He could still see the shadows moving around him. Soon, the sounds of movement and the shadows vanished, leaving only nothingness. In the nothingness, he was alone. The reality of what was about to happen to him did not exist here, only his dreams.

As he stood alone, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him in an embrace. A soft face nuzzled the crook of his neck as he reached with one of his own pale hands to grasp a tan one. Soft, sun kissed hair tickled his cheek as they stood in silence. He knew the person holding him wasn't real, but he wished they were. He lowered his head, long dark locks falling to cover his eyes. Soon, the warm body that had embraced him was gone, just as quickly as it came. Again, he was alone.

Silence surrounded him, leaving him with its burden. He felt he was being crushed by the weight. Looking up, he found himself back in reality, a bright light somewhere near him. He felt the shadows around him hooking wires and machines to his limp body, and strapping him to the bed he lay on. The beeps of the medical equipment were like thunder in his ears. He glanced at the shadows around him, until his eyes met orbs of gold, staring at him with pure sadistic joy. Not liking the gaze, he closed his eyes again.

Again, the black abyss was a welcome sight, a welcome feeling. He smirked, this would probably be the last time he was alone, even in his mind. The silence around him was broken by the sound of foot steps. Looking up, he saw one person, his reason for giving up his body. Those red eyes, so much like his own, started at him with indifference. Though he knew the person before him was from a memory, it hurt to see them. They still held the bloody katana in their hands, a slash mark on their head band. Then, he heard their voice.

_"Foolish brother. If you wish to kill me, then blame me. Hate me. And live on in an unsightly way. Run, run… Cling desperately to life. Then, one day, come before me with the same eyes I bear now."_

The words ran chills down his spine.

_I will not die  
I will survive _

_"I have survived, I have lived in an unsightly way. I have done all but come before you with those eyes. I refuse to do as you dictate!"_ He shouted at the memory. _"I know I will never be strong enough to kill you, no matter how much I train. This is the only way for you to die, if I give my body to him. I know I will not live to see you die, but it no longer matters to me. So long as you die, my existence doesn't matter."_ He sighed as the image before him vanished.

Clenching his fists, he let out a frustrated cry, the sound echoed in the darkness. Grasping his dark locks, he pulled on them as he released more cries. Falling to his knees, he buried his face in his legs, biting his tongue to stop. Distant voices echoed around him, shrouding him. Forcing him to wake, and leave his dream world, for the last time.

_I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive  
When you're beside me  
I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying _

Opening his eyes, he was met with the site of shimmering glasses and a smirk that made him cringe. He watched as the smirking mouth moved, in speech. But he could not hear what was being said over the beeping of the machines. Soon, however, he discovered what he missed. The design on his shoulder burned as black marks that resembled flames began to dance in his skin, until they finally settled. Glancing around him, he found that only two shadows remained, all others vanishing while he was away. His breathing shallowed, his pulse pounding in his ears. His eye lids became heavy as his body felt numb.

His eyes, now hollow, stared at the golden eyed shadow, watching as it spoke to the other. Returning his now fuzzy gaze to the ceiling above him, he prayed. Why? Again, he didn't know, nor did it matter. _"Perhaps,"_ He thought. "_I'm praying to be forgiven." _He paused. _"Perhaps, I'm praying so I have no regrets. Or…" _His thought trailed as the two shadows moved once again. Shimmering glasses stood next to the machines, pressing buttons and writing notes. The golden eyed one stared at him, this time, a foreboding smirk on its face. They were talking, but he could not hear a word. His thoughts were all he could hear. _"Or… Maybe… Just maybe, I really don't want to do this?" _He watched as the golden eyed one began to move, making signs with its hands. As he watched, he began to feel light headed. He didn't like this feeling.

He wanted to scream for them to stop, but his body was numb. It refused to listen to him, like he and it were no longer connected. His vision became fuzzier and fuzzier, like someone was putting cotton in front of him. _"Stop! I don't want to do this anymore! Stop!"_ He screamed in his mind, was it even his mind? He had given up ownership of his body the day he arrived at this place, so this body wasn't really his. At this realization, he broke. _"No… No…" _He chanted. "_He was right… He was right…" _He continued. _"I wish… I wish… I could have… Told him…" _His vision became pure white. _"I wish... I wish... I had gone back with him… But it's too late now…" _He heard distant laughing. _"I'm too far gone…" _

He could feel that he was loosing himself, that he was being replaced. The distant laughing continued, though it became quieter and quieter. He could no longer see, but he didn't need to. He was too far gone, even if they had come to save him, it would be for not. Soon, his vision began to fade from white to gray. Just then, an image of him, wrapped in the arms of a sun-kissed blonde formed before him. A single tear fell down his face, the last testament to his existence, as his vision faded to black.

_I will not die  
__I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive  
__When you're beside me  
I will not die  
__I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
_

He felt light, lighter than air. He lay on what he thought was a cloud. What had happened to the stone floor of the cave? He did not know. Opening his tired eyes, he found nothing but an abyss of white. Getting himself upright, he found himself floating, for there was no ground to stand on. Glancing around, he found he was alone. This didn't surprise him, why? Again, he didn't know. Scratching his head in confusing, he decided to figure out how to move. The thought of movement made him move foreword. Getting the hang of it, he began to wander the abyss. As he wandered, he noticed just how different he felt. He no longer felt burdened with a monster, glancing at his abdomen proved that. He also felt that every pain, anxiety, fear, anything, he had once felt was gone. For once, he felt at peace. Smiling, he spun in a circle, feeling true freedom. Not knowing when he closed his eyes, he opened them again. Glancing around again, he found he was not alone anymore. A shadow in the distance signified another person. Smiling again, he floated towards it.

He too felt lighter then air, but he didn't like the feeling. He squinted his eyes at the brightness that greeted him. Floating upright, he rubbed his eyes with the base of his palms. Opening his eyes again, he found the abyss not as bright, much to his dismay. Where was he? He didn't know. He figured he's wake up in the fire pit of hell for what he had done. But, perhaps, his prayers before the end had gotten him forgiveness. He didn't know, nor did he wish to find out. Glancing around, he found himself alone. He sighed, he had figured as much. Rubbing his temples, he looked up again. This time, he saw a shadow in the distance, floating towards him. As it drew closer, he smiled, knowing exactly who it was. Though ht was saddened that this person was here before him, he knew it wasn't because he gave up like himself. He looked up again as the shadow got closer.

"_Yo."_ Was all he said.

"_Yo yourself."_ Was the others reply.

"_What are you doing here d…" _He was cut off.

"_Don't say that." _He scowled.

"_Alright, what are you doing here?" _He crossed his arms, staring at the other intently.

"_Isn't it obvious, genius?"_ He asked with a fox grin.

"_No, it's not. You didn't give up did you?"_ He was generally concerned.

"_No way in hell I'd do that, I'm not you. I was captured, searching for you. You bastard!" _He punched the other's arm.

He was silent a moment. He was the reason the blonde before him was here, the thought saddened him.

"_What are you doing here? I figured you'd be sent to hell."_ He asked with a smirk.

"_I don't know. I, too, thought I was going to hell, but I ended up here. Where ever here is." _He paused a moment. _"I'm sorry."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm sorry, it's my fault you're here. You shouldn't be here, not yet. You had too much to leave behind."_

"_Baka."_

"_What?"_

"_Baka!"_

"_Quit saying that!"_

"_But that's what you are, a baka! You think it's your fault? It's not! I left without permission, to find you! Something was bound to happen. And look, despite all that I did find you. True, I can't take you back, but at least I found you." _He smiled, despite his sadness.

"_But you're…" _

"_I don't care! All that matters to me right now is that I found you!" _He paused. _"You know, the only reason I worked so hard to find you wasn't because of some stupid promise. It was because, you're my most precious person." _He smiled.

"_I…" _He was speechless. Though he had heard him say those words to him before, now they had more meaning. _"You're my most precious person too." _He half-smiled.

"_I'm glad." _

"_Yeah."_

Grasping each others hand, they just smiled. That was all they needed right then, no words, no memories, nothing but that moment.

_I will not die  
__I'll wait here for you  
I will not die  
__When you're beside me  
I will not die  
__I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
_


End file.
